


Conquerors: Justice League

by Saya444



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: An ancient being from the distant past has reawaken on the island of Themyscira to a world divided by war and chaos. Seeking to bring the world under his rule as he had done thousands of years ago, the god Thelox set out to conquer the Earth, starting with the world's finest heroines.





	1. Introduction

Conquerors

Part 1: Justice League

 Hello readers! I am kira444, author of the critically acclaimed Hentai World series and the Hellfire duology. I am here with a new treat for you guys-my first DC story! Like Hellfire, this is another smut fic focusing on an overpowered character whoring out the hottest ladies in comic books. This story will focus on the super heroines of the planet Earth.

 The story focuses on Thelox, a god from the distant past who was placed in hibernation on the island of Themyscira following a chaotic battle that destroyed much of the ancient world. Accidentally reawakened by Diana, Thelox reasserts his dominance on the Amazons and sets forth to conquer the world as he did millennia ago, starting with Earth’s super heroine population.

 There’s not a lot to say since the plot is straight forward enough; large scale groups like the JL, JSA and so on don’t exist, with only smaller groups like the Birds of Prey and the Teen Titans being the only ones active right now. This makes Thelox’s conquest all the more easier. Here are the list of girls:

**Girls**

**Part 1-Justice League**

Wonder Woman

Atlanna

Mera

Hawkgirl

Power Girl

Atlee

Batgirl

Zatanna

Huntress

Black Canary

Zidna

Big Barda

Fire

Ice

Catwoman

Duela Dent

Harley Quinn

Poison Ivy

Cheetah

Killer Frost

Giganta

Circe

Star Sapphire

 

**Part 2-Teen Titans**

Supergirl

Starfire

Raven

Terra

Wondergirl (Cassie)

M’gnn

Stargirl

Bumblebee

Jinx

Solstice

Hawk (Holly)

Dove (Dawn)

Argent

Pantha

 Just like with Hellfire, this story is separated in two parts to manage things better. Again, I’m no expert on the comics, I’m just going on things I’ve seen in cartoons and read in what little of the comics I’ve seen (which is less than Marvel, now that I think about it. Stopped reading after New 52). This is all New Earth centered stuff, so no New 52 here. Wasn’t much a fan of that after a while. But thanks for reading and for the support. And remember…I’m watching you fap.

 


	2. The Fall of Paradise

Chapter 1-The Fall of Paradise

 Themyscrira was an island shrouded in myth and legend-literally. Created by divine forces, it was home to a nation of powerful immortal female warriors known as the Amazons. Led by the beautiful Queen Hippolyta, the Amazons lived in relative peace on their island paradise, isolated and protected from the outside world by numerous layers of magical protection. Even if they were discovered, the Amazons were highly trained warriors with superhuman abilities. No man had been able to conquer the Amazons, even before they migrated to Themyscira, and no outsider has laid eyes on the island and lived to tell of its existence. Very few of the younger Amazons had really been in the outside world, and fewer had seen a man in person. Given the terrible history that the Amazons had with men, this was understandable.

 Princess Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, was the first of a new generation of Amazons born from the many unions of men brought in from the outside world for reproductive purposes. She, along with her younger sisters, Donna and Cassie, were the signs of a new beginning of their people after they migrated to Themyscira and were cut off from the outside world.

 Diana was an inhumanly beautiful woman, much like the rest of her Amazon sisters. She was a powerful woman who stood at 6’4, with a frame mixing musculature with voluptuous wonder, a truly dazzling combination of beauty and power that embodied every ideal of the Amazon way. She wore a thin toga-like dress that stopped mid-thigh, leaving her toned legs bare and sporting a deep v-cut that exposed a good amount of her cleavage. She was the epitome of feminine perfection, the result of years of training and divine blessings.

 Unlike most of her generation, Diana was a curious girl. She liked to ask questions, like why the Amazons hated men and considered them to be savages (which she thought was unfair. Why blame an entire gender for the actions of just a few?). It caused no small amount of arguments between her and her mother, and even now she still stood firm in belief of innocent until proven guilty, not jaded by past interactions with male warriors from ancient times like her sisters. Diana knew she was often curious about things that were better left unsaid, mainly about the outside world, but she also liked to explore less traveled areas of the island that the Amazons avoided. There was a time when she thought she had explored everything the island had to offer, but then she found something intriguing.

 Deep into the southern region of Themyscira, which was mostly unpopulated save for wild Griffons and the occasional centaur, there was a strange temple in the densest part of the forest. It was clearly old, as evident by the worn and partly eroded stones that made up the outer walls and structure itself. Despite this, it looked like it was taken care of periodically, given that any foliage that grew on the walls and temple were cut away or burnt. Inside the courtyard was a massive statue of, to Diana’s disbelief and surprise, a man. This was definitely a place the queen would not want her daughter fooling around in, which is why Diana couldn’t help but explore it anyway.

 “This is the place I told you about, Donna. See?” Diana pointed at the statue in front. “There’s the statue of the man.”

 “Diana, are you sure we should be doing this?” Donna, her little sister, asked nervously. “We really shouldn’t be in this place.”

 “Donna, we are Amazons. There’s nothing on this island we aren’t trained to handle.” Dian said confidently, patting her sister on the back.

 Donna was almost the spitting image of Diana, but she was shorter and her eyes were more ocean blue with hunts of sea green mixed in. At the age of sixteen, she was already deep into the throes of womanhood, her body strong and toned from years of combat training and just as beautiful and curvaceous as her sister’s. Her dress was black with silver stars along the length, with a low cut top that displayed her ample cleavage and a short combat skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs.

 Both sisters had snuck away from their mother and aunt to explore the south regions of the island (at Diana’s urging), and Diana took Donna to show her the amazing discovery she made a few days ago. Free of her duties for the day, Diana was now able to see what kind of secrets this place held, though her sister was of another mind.

 “Diana, I’m all for exploring and stuff, but…something’s not right about this place. There’s some kind of power in the air. It has my hair on edge.” Donna said.

 “All the more reason to see what it is.” Diana said, silently agreeing with her sister. There was something powerful hidden in this temple, possibly a secret weapon of sorts forgotten by the ancient Amazons of the old days. “You can stay here and wait for me until I get back. I won’t take too long if there’s nothing to see in there.”

 Diana left her sister on the hill, sliding down the slope with her sword in hand. Landing on the ground, Diana ran over to the temple grounds, stepping into the courtyard. As soon as she stepped into the yard, she shivered as a feeling of…something wash over her. It was moderately warm on the island all year long, but the air inside the temple grounds felt dense and hot, like a jungle. Looking around, she saw that great care was taken in its construction. She hummed and walked over to the statue of the man and studied it.

 ‘Now why would an order of women who dislike men build a temple to a man?’ Diana wondered. The man depicted was handsome, with a muscular body that wasn’t too bulky or slender, with long hair and a well shaped face. She ran her hands down the statue’s chest, wondering what he looked like in life. Diana had never seen a man in person before but surely something must be special about her if they built this place in his honor.

 Diana entered the main temple, and the aura she felt outside felt stronger in the domed interior of the building. The air was thick and heavy, and when Diana took a breath, her mind went into a slight haze after breathing in the air. She swallowed nervously and walked deeper into the chamber, gazing at the murals on the wall of a great warrior displaying his immense power. What was more intriguing about this was that she saw her mother and the other Amazons fighting alongside him or, strangely enough, bowing to him. Who was this man? Why had her mother never spoken about him?

 Diana walked deeper into the chamber to get a closer look at the shrine holding a suit of armor and a broadsword laced with glittering jewels, but when her foot stepped on a stone, the floor shook a slid apart. Jumping back, Diana saw the stones in the floor slide to the side to reveal a spiral staircase that went downward into the ground.

 “There is no way mother cannot know about this place.” Diana said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the stairs, hoping that her curiosity put her in hot water.

 The descent down the stairs felt like it took an eternity. Whatever part of the temple this was, it was obviously meant to be hidden from potential intruders or robbers. Her heart was beating rapidly and it wasn’t just in anticipation. There was something in the air, she knew it for sure this time, and it made her feel…hot. The deeper she went, the more the heat grew, and her body began feeling the effects of what could only be an aphrodisiac. Her body started to sweat, her loins tingled, and her nipples hardened, all brought about by some unknown force deep below the earth. It was the same arousal she felt when she caught Artemis and Io copulating.

 She reached the bottom of the stairs and came upon a door, which was made of gold, but dusty. She had to use her inhuman strength to push the heavy door open to gain entry and entered the small chamber, finding something she never expected to discover.

 It was a tomb. A large, human sized golden sarcophagus sat in the middle of the room, with murals painted on three walls showing more images of that man wielding great power. Diana stepped deeper into the room cautiously, her breathing increasing from the sheer density of the air. The walls were lined with gold, and the stylized murals were highly detailed and intricate, made with great care to detail.

 ‘This is getting stranger by the minute.’ Diana thought. ‘Mother dislikes men, so why do these paintings show her and our sisters bowing to one?’

 There was a metallic groan that made her jump back and draw her sword on reflex, her eyes dropping to the sarcophagus before her. The lid was moving on its own, slowly sliding to the left before dropping to the ground.

 The instant the coffin was open, the entire chamber was filled with a dense power strong enough to force Diana to drop her sword and nearly bring her to her knees. Smoke rose from inside the coffin, where the power was radiating. It felt like that of a god, having spent time in the presence of Athena and Hera a few times in her youth. A hand grasped the side of the coffin and slowly lifted the body inside up into view, and Diana gasped at the figure that rose from within it.

 He was a young man, probably just a few years older than her, but there was an air about him that made him feel older than he looked. He had long black hair that stopped at his shoulders, soft and shiny, and a deep tan complexion with a body that looked as if was chiseled by the gods themselves. His body was cut, defined, toned and built, but he was also very lean. Even his lower body was impressive, with powerful thighs and defined valves. The absolute peak of masculinity.

 Let’s not forget he was also naked.

 Diana stiffened when the man groaned, rolling his neck and shoulders to lose the stiffness. Her eyes roamed over his naked form, her own body becoming hot while her mouth watered at the sight of him. He was…perfect. It was like seeing the sun after millennia of darkness. This was no man, he was a god!

 Steeling herself, Diana hesitantly stepped forward and cleared her throat to get his attention. “H-Hello?”

 The man’s eyes focused on her as he stretched his arms. He immediately took notice of her beauty and her revealing attire. Though Diana was confident enough in her body to wear only the barest minimum of clothes, under his intense stare she felt naked and a bit shy. Shivering under his gaze, she continued, “I am Princess Diana, daughter of Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. Who are you?”

 The man said nothing as he looked at her. Diana stiffened when he climbed out of the coffin and walked towards her, eyes entrapped by his.

 Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her, his hard developed pecs right in her face. He gazed down at her curiously before lifting her chin. Without warning of any kind, he connected his mouth with hers and feasted on her mouth. Diana’s knees became weak as he forced her tongue down her throat, sucking on her vigorously. She moaned loudly as he took her first kiss, immediately submitting to him and allowing him to dominate her.

 After a few minutes he pulled away with a hum, letting Diana fall to her knees in a daze, landing right in front of his semi-erect cock. What he did was…unreal. One kiss and she felt her strength leave her, filling her body with lust instead. She nearly came from that kiss alone; if he could do that, what else could he do? Her eyes went to the dick pointed at her and she felt the urge to touch it, taste it. She almost gave into the urge when she heard him speak.

 “Diana,” He said softly. His voice was deep yet calming, with a notable undertone of power in it. “You are an Amazon, yes? I do not recognize you.”

 Diana swallowed and said, “My mother molded me from clay and the goddesses breathed life into me. I am the first of the new generation of Amazons born after the migration to Themyscira.”

 “Then much time has passed since I was laid to rest here.” He said, looking around at his so-called tomb.

 “If you pardon me asking,” Diana said, not even wondering why she was being so polite to this male stranger. “How do you know of us?”

 “I am, or was, the king of the ancient world. The Amazons were but one of many cultures and nations under my rule, though it seems they were just one of a few most loyal to me.” He looked down at her and smiled. “Forgive me, Diana. I am Thelox, the one and only king of the Earth and all who live on it.”

 “King? But, mother never mentioned the Amazons serving a king.”

 “Due to tragic circumstances, I was forced to enter a hibernative state that was akin to death, and there were a great many who bemoaned my passing, the Amazons most affected by it. They must have buried me here once I had fallen asleep. I can see my powers have atrophied slightly.” Thelox flexed his muscles, making his body hum with energy. “But that can be quickly rectified.”

 Thelox looked back at Diana, who still sat on her knees. Running his eyes along her strong, beautiful body, he nodded and stood up straighter.

 “It’s time I revealed myself to this new world, starting with my old stomping grounds. Diana, you shall help me with this my doing your womanly duty.” He pointed to his cock. “By sucking my cock.”

 Had she not been enchanted by his aura, Diana would’ve castrated this man and dragged him back to her mother for a slow execution, but Diana was no longer her own woman now. Thelox’s kiss had made her his loyal slave, just like her Amazon sisters. Licking her lips, Diana opened her mouth and extended her tongue, allowing him to instantly slide his fat length into her mouth, making her shiver as her tongue brushed against the underside as he pushed in and let her feel his cock entering past her lips.

 Those full red lips twitched at the feeling of his dick brushing over him, passing and leaving her mouth as he slowly, teasingly moved himself in and out of her mouth. Diana could do nothing else but kneel in position, hands clenched in her lap as he used her mouth for his pleasure, and she enjoyed every second of it.

 “Suck it, girl.” Thelox commanded. “Suck it.”

 Diana did as she was commanded, sucking his length willingly as she moved her head back and forth on his dick. She slurped loudly on his member, stretching her lips along his vast size. She marveled at his salty, musky taste, making sure to apply her saliva onto his cock as she repeatedly took him in and out of her mouth. It was baffling she was performing services more befitting of a whore to some man she just met, but Diana honestly couldn’t find it in herself to fully care.

 Thelox slid his fingers through her black hair and increased the pace of her thrusts, sinking more of his cock into her mouth each time he went back in. His power flowed from his body, sinking into her mind, altering and changing it as he once did to her mother and her sisters. There were many other ways to build up his power, but Thelox learned that sex was his most favorite method. Already he could already feel his power flowing through the very foundations of Themyscira, reaching out to the Amazons who have not felt his touch in thousands of years.

 Diana was completely lost to his cock as she vigorously sucked it, almost taking his shaft to the back of her throat. Thelox felt his balls tingle with his release, but he did not want to cum in her mouth. He wanted his seed to settle in her womb first. Gripping her hair tighter, he stopped her bobbing and eased his cock out of her mouth, ignoring the needy whine she gave as it slid out of her lips.

 “Stand up and turn around.” He ordered. “Bend over the altar. I shall claim you now.”

 The taste of his cock was still evident on her tongue as Diana followed his orders, getting up to her feet and turning around to bend over, placing her hands on the sarcophagus that once held him. Thelox ran a hand along her firm behind, flipping up her skirt to show that she had no underwear on. His eyes zeroed in on her moist snatch, which was already dripping with arousal, much to her embarrassment. He smiled and moved forward,  lining her cock up with her cunt and slowly pushed it into her, making the princess tense up at the large cock spreading her folds.

 “By the gods.” Diana gasped, forcing herself to remain still as he sank his cock into her. She had no idea how large he was, but the huge stuffing she was getting was driving her mad. His fat dick spread her virgin cunt apart with ease, not stopping to give her time to get used to these new sensations she was experiencing.

 Thelox didn’t stop until he bottomed out inside her, the entirely of his cock embedded in her canal with his mushroom tip punching through her cervix into her womb. uncaring for Diana’s near delirious state of mind, Thelox pulled his cock back out about halfway before thrusting back in. soon he was thrusting hard into her, his strong hands gripping her plump ass tightly as he drove himself into her. His powerful hips rocked back and forth, delivering a stiff series of pumps into her cunt.

 “So…good.” Diana moaned, her mind focusing on the erotic sounds of her body colliding with his as he filled her twat with his mighty dick. So engulfed in her own pleasure that Diana couldn’t see his body, which was now glowing like a miniature sun at this point. His power was now flowing from him in waves, and soon, everything on the island could feel him.

 “Do you feel this cock, Diana?” Thelox asked, not pausing in his thrusts.

 “Y-Yes!” She cried out.

 “This cock once fucked every Amazon on this island. The minute my seed entered their bodies, I became the only man they ever bowed to!” He roared. “And now, as my powers return, the world shall know my rule once more! Princess Diana, become the first Amazon and woman of the new age to take my seed!”

 He got rougher with his thrusts, and her, reaching forward to take her long hair and pulling her head up to watch her flushed and pleasure drunk face moan and scream. His increase tempo made her cry out in delight and she even started begging for him to go harder. It was only when he started slapping her ass that Diana reached her orgasm, crying out loudly as her pussy convulsed around the shaft still sawing in and out of her. The increased friction brought about by her tightening cunt was just what he needed to reach his own climax.

 Thelox shoved his entire length inside her with a mighty roar that sounded like thunder and came gloriously. Diana’s eyes rolled up into her head as she felt his cock swell a stretch her stuffed cunt further before unleashing a torrent of cum into her. Thick, potent globs of gooey seed rushed into her womb, and filled it up in seconds. Following bursts of cum quickly overflowed her pussy, leading to some of his seed leaking out and down her legs to form a puddle under them.

 Despite this, Thelox did not let go of Diana, intent on filling her womb with all of his seed. She didn’t even notice how her lower abdomen, where her womb was, slowly began to swell from the godly amount of cum being pumped into her. His hips were snug against hers and he did not remove his cock until it stopped discharging his seed into her overstuffed cunt.

 When he finally pulled his cock from her, her cunt tensed up before a flood of cum leaked from her hole, further staining her thighs. Diana paid the mess no mind as she felt to her knees and began cleaning his cum stained cock with her tongue, licking and sucking their combined juices off.

 ‘And I didn’t even have to order her to clean me off.’ Thelox smiled. ‘This new generation of Amazons have promise. They will be useful in the battles to come.’

XXXXXX

 When Donna felt that first pulsewave of power rush out of the temple, she knew that coming here was a bad idea. The air around the temple was dense and thick, like swimming underwater, and it almost made Donna mount her steed and ride back to the city to get help. But realizing that Diana was still in there with whatever was causing the pulses made her warrior side mix with the concerns of a worried younger sister, and she rushed down towards the temple to possibly rescue Diana. She barely made it past the courtyard when Thelox’s power surged out of the temple.

 That was when the second pulsewave hit, and Donna almost fell face first into the ground as her body was wracked with the most intense wave of arousal she had ever experienced. It was so strong that she couldn’t move from her kneeling position lest she further inflame her already moist loins. It wasn’t until she started fingering herself when she saw a figure walk up to her. It was a man, a very beautiful man who radiated power like a beacon. He was so beautiful, his voice deep and sent shivers up her spine, and his semi-erect cock just asking to be tasted. Which was exactly what she did.

 “Mmm!” A muffled groan came from Donna as she sat on her knees sucking Thelox’s (or rather, his clone’s) dick.

 “Don’t worry, Donna. You’re doing well for your first time. Just like your sister.” Thelox said smiling, and she blushed deeply at his praise.

 This wasn’t the real Thelox. He was down below having his fill of Diana’s body. It was a manifestation of him generated to get some pussy from the younger Amazon he sensed milling about up top. When he was charging up his power by fucking Diana, he doubled that charge through sex with Donna. Two girls was more than enough to bring him back to full power within the hour.

 At the moment, his cock was halfway in Donna’s mouth, bobbing her gorgeous face up and down his shaft. The feeling of her pink lips grinding back and forth along his fuck-stick was amazing, and her warm mouth felt very accommodating. While not as skilled as Diana, Donna certainly came in as a close second to her sister. His hand rested in her hair, gently guiding her pace as he looked down at the girl who dutifully sat on his knees before him. She slurped on his cock with such skill and patience it was hard to belief she was a novice at this.

 Donna continued to groan as she sucked on the cock of the man who once ruled over the Amazons and much of the ancient world in the past. Acting in a very un-Amazon like way, she sucked away with a round of steady bobs. Saliva seeped past her already glossed over lips to trickle down her chin. She idly brushed back her long hair from her face, allowing the sunlight to illuminate her features. Thelox hummed in pleasure and sent a wave of power coursing through her body.

 Immediately after he did so, Donna felt her already soaked pussy get wetter and her nipples harden beneath her thin dress. She moaned around the dick in her mouth, adjusting her grip so that she could take in far more cock than even the most experienced whore could handle. Saliva now dripped from her chin, leaking onto the exposed tops of her breasts and sinking into her cleavage, making her tits glisten in the sunlight.

 “I think that’s enough preparation, Donna. Time for me to claim you and give you my seed.” Thelox said, pulling Donna’s mouth off his cock with a loud ‘pop’ as she gazed up at him, licking her lips in anticipation. “Turn around and present yourself.”

 Donna obeyed his command immediately, spinning around on her knees and bending over on her hands so her ass was presented to him. Her short skirt rode up on her ass, and Thelox lightly flicked it up to expose her bare ass, now awash with her juices. He knelt down behind her and gripped her hips, making Donna quickly turn back around nervously. She bit her lip when she felt his cock line up with her entrance, and gasped when he pushed in firmly and sent his cock deep into the warm, wet and welcome love tunnel of the Amazonian princess.

 The groan Thelox gave when sinking his cock into her was only overshadowed by Donna’s cries and the Amazons’ cheers. Feeling how snug her vaginal walls were around is length would be enough to make any red-blooded male cum prematurely-but Thelox was no man, he was a god, and thus the tightness of her pussy was nothing to him. Drawing his hips back, Thelox gave the first thrust that got Donna moaning loudly.

 “Yes, that’s it! Fuck, this feels so good!” Donna gasped in erotic approval as she felt her pussy get filled up in a way she never experienced before. Looking back at the man taking her from behind, she got a good look at his perfect body, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made his body glisten in the most exotic way. He pounded his cock into her with such force that her entire body was rocking in place.

 “Mmm, your cunt is just as good as your sister’s.” Thelox grunted, slapping her ass sharply as he worked himself deeper into her wet, needy snatch. He loved the way her ass jiggled every time he buried his cock into her curvy frame. “I can’t wait to see how your mother feels.”

 “She’s…ah…mother is the most beautiful of us Amazons, uh, my lord.” Donna said respectfully, still grunting from the thick cock punching into her womb. “She’ll be the best fuck of us all!”

 “I can’t wait.”

 Thelox increased the rhythm and force of his thrusts, making sure to bottom out in her pussy each time he impaled her cunt. The sexy smack of skin meeting skin rang out in the courtyard when his balls slapped her clit every time he drove forward. Donna’s mouth hung open, breathy pants coming from her lips as she was used as a cocksleeves.

 Their fucking would’ve continued for an hour had Thelox not felt his original body reach its climax with Diana. When the next powerful energy wave surged from the tomb underground, it made Donna hit her orgasm, causing her cunt to squeeze him tight enough to drag him down along with her. Smirking, he allowed himself to follow up with his own orgasm, slamming his cock balls deep and cumming into her with great fervor. Donna’s eyes rolled up into her head as her womb was almost filled up with that first cup-sized blast of cum. The second filled her cunt up completely and following bursts caused her pussy to overflow with jizz.

 He rolled his hips to make sure that his filled was pumped into her completely, seeding her womb, and coating her inner walls in a thick glaze of cum. He hummed and smiled as his cock dispensed the last vestiges of his seed before he pulled out of Donna as slow as possible before popping his cockhead out of her folds. Donna relaxed and fell over to her side, cum leaking profusely from her stretched cunt.

 His clone body dispersing into light particles, the real Thelox finished pumping his own seed into Diana and got ready to greet the sun once more.  

XXXXXX

 When Queen Hippolyta felt the energy waves surge throughout the island, she thought she was dreaming. Her first thought was that it was some trick conjured up by Hades or Ares to torture them, and she was ready to enforce Amazonian might on their asses consequences be damned. But such a feat was impossible, for no one could replicate the powerful aura of the man she once worshipped. He was too abnormal and unique for that.

 She didn’t waste time gathering Antiope, Artemis and the rest of her elite guard to travel to the sacred tomb where they had buried the god who died upon reaching their shores following that chaotic battle in the distant past. Hippolyta wished it wasn’t a trick, but because she wouldn’t be able to take it if it was some false alarm. Her entourage reached the temple they built deep in the forest and ran into the courtyard where they found a magnificent sight.

 Thelox sat on a golden throne he conjured up in the middle of the temple courtyard. Her daughters, Diana and Donna, were on their knees licking and sucking his cock clean, their cunts leaking copious amounts of jizz and their thighs messy with cum. When he saw the assembled Amazons, Thelox smiled and gave them a wave. Hippolyta and the other Amazons sank to their knees and bowed low to the god they thought dead.

 “Rejoice, Amazons. Your god king as returned.” Thelox declared. “And I plan on staying this time around.” 

 


	3. Adoring Atlanna

Chapter 2-Adoring Atlanna

 The return of Thelox was a grand moment in Amazonian history. Seeing their god, whom they thought dead for thousands of years, alive and standing before them with their princesses at his feet worshipping his cock as they have all those centuries ago was enough to bring them all to their knees. They bowed to him, the only man they would ever bow to, and he sent his power flowing through them and into the island, causing many women to have orgasms right then and there.

 Once they got over their shock, Hippolyta ordered her Amazons to throw a proper feast, no, a celebration for their lord. Today would mark the start of a twelve day holiday in which he would fuck every single Amazon, starting with the royal family. Having already had Diana and Donna, that left Hippolyta and Antiope. They all deserved rewards for their loyalty and devotion to him despite the intervention of those false Olympians. This reward would come in the form of him seeing and impregnating every woman on the island. They would give him daughters to fill their ranks, and sons to spread out into the world to spread his order.

 The world had changed while he was hibernating, and he needed to know what he was dealing with before he made any significant moves. Until then, it was time to replenish his power by fucking the world’s most beautiful women.

 Thelox sat on the throne that used to belong to Hippolyta, overlooking the festivities going on down in the city below. Amazons of all ages gathered and shared food and stories, or just got straight to business and fucked in full view of their sisters. Not even Dionysus could set up such a party of debauchery for these women. Diana and Donna were also in attendance, but they were still recovering from getting fucked by their god.

 “We were greatly saddened by your departure from this world, my lord. They all mourned your passing for seven days and nights, myself included. It took a long time before we got over it.” Hippolyta said, standing on his right like a dutiful wife.

 “I know, and I apologize. I would’ve told you all what was going to happen, but I fell into a coma the minute I stepped foot onto the island.” Thelox looked up at her and smiled, making her blush.

 “The festival is beginning to heat up, my lord. The other Amazons await your signal to begin the more…raunchy part of the celebration.” Hippolyta said. Thelox smiled and nodded.

 “Well, we can’t keep them waiting, can we?” He said as he felt his cock twitch a bit, drawing her hungry gaze. “There is much about this world I must learn, but first, I need to see this nation of paradise. Your daughters took my cock very well, but I’ve been most eager for you, Hippolyta.”

 “I know, my lord, as have I.” Hippolyta stood in front of Thelox, her movement attracting the attention of the partying Amazons, who instantly knew that the best part of the festival was about to be kicked off. She unhooked her silk toga and let it drop to her feet, revealing her strong and beautiful body to Thelox.

 Despite being a mother to three girls, childbirth had little if no impact on Hippolyta’s body. Tall and statuesque, powerful and muscular, Hippolyta was every bit the beauty as her daughters, but of a greater degree. She had long golden hair that reached the middle of her back and tied in a simple but regal style. Her eyes were the color of the sky and her frame curved lovingly and wide at the hips. Her skin was tan and smooth, soft yet resilient to nearly all kinds of damage. Her breasts sloped lovingly upon her torso, large and round, her areola pink and nipples pert. At her groin, the swell of her labia guarded her sex, and was decorated by a golden patch of pubic hair, as dark and shiny as the hair on her head.

 Yes, there is no woman greater than Hippolyta of the Amazons. She embodied all ideals of Themyscira, the virtues of love, strength, compassion and nobility, her beauty blessed by the gods themselves and her power matching that of even the legendary kryptonians who walked the Earth. A warrior queen in every sense of the word.

 It was clear that Hippolyta was getting impatient in wanting his cock. She was already in the throes of intense arousal and had no problem being claimed in front of her warriors. She laid herself out on the nearby couch, resting her body on the lush pillows to present herself to him.

 “I’m ready for you, my lord. Remind me why you’re better than the men of the outside world.” Hippolyta said.

 Thelox stood up, his clothes shimmering like a mirage before disappearing as he walked over to the queen. The women in attendance watched and cheered, chugging down wine and sensually kissing and rubbing against each other. Hippolyta smiled at the scene, looking up at her god and welcoming him with arms and legs spread.

 He crawled atop the queen, holding himself just above the voluptuous allure of her divine body, looking down at her. Hippolyta’s coy smile invited him to indulge, to experience that pleasure he had missed for so long. Grinning in anticipation, Thelox didn’t waste any time in getting between her legs, grasping his shaft to aim his tip into the heat of Hippolyta’s cunt.

 He could feel the aura of heat emanating from Hippolyta’s vagina, and her god locked onto it like a shark drawn to blood. He slit forward until the very tip of his cock nuzzled against the wetness of her pussy. After pressing harder into her cunt, Thelox’s cock finally began to push into her. The prompt engulfment of his sensitive shaft into the hot, slick sheath has both him and Hippolyta gasping in euphoria and blissfully overcome by a sensation of carnal lust. Hippolyta moaned loudly, inciting cheers from her Amazons as she was filled with the cock of a man who owned her mind and body. Her eyes slid shut and moans spilled from her lips as her body welcomed him with gutso, warm walls all but rippling to pull him in.

 The Amazons got even friskier as they watched their queen get fucked before the entire nation. Two thousand plus Amazons shed their façade of manners and civilized upbringing to indulge themselves in carnal sins that haven’t been inflamed since their old glory days. Women, lovers or casual fucks, began kissing each other with great fervor and shedding their already light clothing to reveal strong yet beautiful bodies men of ages past could only dream of. Tongues intertwined like snakes, fingers spread pussy lips, breasts were sucked on and nipples were bitten. Even the food and drink were used in less than proper ways as they were placed on the bodies of more adventurous Amazons and were sensually eaten off, leading to new levels of debauchery.

 Back near the throne, Thelox was thrusting into Hippolyta vigorously, his pace increased, and the force of his thrusts causing their wet skin to give a fleshy smack each time he pounded into her. Her arms and legs were coiled around her god, bringing him closer and deeper in her. Their bodies pushed together in a heated sensation of smoothness, her immense breasts squashed against his firm, hard chest. Her puckered nipples rubbed against his rock hard chest, causing sparks of pleasure to run through her body. It was all too wondrous, too blissful, and the waves of power flowing off Thelox’s body made the experience all the more memorable.

 Thelox was fully hilted inside of Hippolyta at this point, every inch of his immense cock easily engulfed in her soaked pussy that clenched uncontrollably around him. Her legs hung lifelessly at her sides, spread open to allow him more room, and her hands clenched at his muscular, sweat soaked back, fingernails scratching at his firm muscles that tensed with each thrust into her. Hippolyta’s walls rubbed at his cock, squeezing him, swallowing him. Such was her divine body that Thelox had to grit his teeth a little to maintain his steady pace without cumming before his time.

 Hippolyta smiled through her pleasured haze, having almost forgotten what his cock felt like after spending so many centuries without it, and him. The feeling of her cunt being used as a sleeve for his cock just like the old days was almost enough to drive her insane, and she was a great deal stronger and more resilient than Diana and Donna. Grasping his shoulders to get his attention, Hippolyta spoke to him in a low and seductive voice.

 “I have dreamed of this day for ten thousand years, my lord. The day you will return and bless all of Themyscira with your seed. We are yours to do with as you please, ready to heed your every command.” Hippolyta gasped as one rough thrust hit a spot in her body that made her mind go blank for a minute. “So…please, unleash all of your lust onto me. I’m strong enough to take it.”

 The sudden intensity of her words, of her inner heat, goaded Thelox into action like the crack of a whip. With a grunt, he gripped onto Hippolyta’s shoulders tightly and his hips surged into action, promptly pulling back to drag half of his cock from her pussy’s embrace before shoving it back in. The impact of his hips against the queen’s snatch caused her lower body to ripple with a slick slap, and his cock shuddered with a potent intensity within her gorgeous confines. His grunts increased in volume as he really began to fuck her, and his power flowed off him in visible strands of golden energy.

 Hippolyta’s groans of enjoyment slithered through his ears and reverberated within his mind, and Thelox knew he must keep going. Pulling out, feeling his cock lathered in pussy juice, he slammed back in, and once more driving himself back into Hippolyta’s depths. Each time he impaled her, his cock was fully embraced within her silky walls, his cockhead nuzzling her cervix. Her cunt was as glorious as every other Amazon, and was most deserving of sheathing his cock with its moist confines.

 “Ah, lord Thelox,” Hippolyta moaned through her haze of lustful bliss, her eyes focusing on the passion filled expression of Thelox above her. “I love your cock. I want it to keep fucking me, I want to feel it using me for as long as I can manage it. I’m yours, lord Thelox, I am your slut.”

 Thelox heard the moans and groans of the Amazons around them fucking each other without abandon, and thought they added a certain charm to the debauchery he indulged in. Reasserting himself, Thelox made sure he was in position before he started up his thrusting, moving faster now, fucking with greater fervency. Hippolyta was no mere virgin, no inexperienced lass like Diana and Donna; she was a queen who indulged in more depravities under his rule than any other Amazon, and she could take it all with ease.

 His teeth gnashed together as he maintained his powerful rhythm and nailed Hippolyta again and again, railing her glorious sex as if the gods themselves were goading him. Her moans were loud and begging for more, completely different from her usual regal self. Her body rubbed sensually against Thelox’s, her teats pressed so warmly into his chest that she seemed to be radiating a heat almost as strong as his divine form. It was all so intense, so glorious, and he quickly lost himself in the sensations he missed for so long.

 For them, it felt like only an hour or so, but in reality, almost the entire night had passed and it was nearing dawn. The sky was still dark, but the Amazons continued to fuck, feasting on each other’s cunts and suckling and biting on sweaty tits and licking erect nipples. Thelox, who had been fucking Hippolyta for practically the entire night, soon felt the orgasm building up within his balls. It was only a matter of time before the end came, and each thrust into Hippolyta built up the strong urge to cum, and even he couldn’t resist it.

 The heat swelled up more fiercely, like a volcano about to burst, driven on by each glorious push of his penis into her sweet pussy. It rippled and trembled around him, positively aching to make him release, but he will do it on his terms alone. Fucking Hippolyta with the last remnants of pre-orgasmic might, he managed to growl to the Amazon, “I’m about to cum, Hippolyta. Be ready to accept my seed, for I’m about to make up for lost time.”

 “Cum in me, my king! Claim me and show the world that you are the only man who has seeded in the Amazonian Queen’s cunt!” Hippolyta cried out, a demand laced with passion and respect.

 “I am no man…I am a god!”

 Thelox leaned down and latched his lips upon Hippolyta’s in a sloppy kiss that muffled their groans lewdly, and then let the boiling power simmering in his balls release itself. In an instant, cum surged through the length of his cock, shuddering within the tight cunt and burst out with astonishing force. Against the cervix, it easily pierced through the hole right into the very depths of the Amazon Queen, and her womb was beset upon by unrelenting spurts of spunk.

 As he had with her daughters, Thelox poured out wave after wave of jizz into the core of his queen as he kissed her, thrusting his tongue into Hippolyta’s mouth as his shuddering shaft spewed more and more creamy cum into her. The queen’s womb was filling up swiftly, white waves swirling within it as every inch was slowly overcome by seed. It practically swelled within her, lathering every aspect of her inner womanhood, and still more shot in to ensure her cunt was filled to the brim.

 For her part, Hippolyta moaned in utmost happiness as her core was filled with cum, holding her god more tightly than ever as she reveled in his kiss, his cock, in every ounce of his jizz. Her cunt gripped Thelox’s prick tightly, milking it for more, and she adored being filled by him so much, adored all the boiling heat and vicious fluids within as he kept up the flow. Soon he will be breeding women all over the world and showing just how potent he was.

 The Amazons fucking each other also reached their many varied climaxes, hitting their limits and yet many still continued.

 Thelox’s stream was still going strong, continuously pumping cum into Hippolyta’s cunt. Her womb was filled by now, swollen with seed, and now the semen barreled through the rest of her cunt, sensually heating every inch of her slick pussy. The queen’s muffled groans of glee intensified, reverberating through Thelox’s lips as she reveled in it all, reveled in her vagina being flooded so severely. The viscous cum slithering over her walls and out of her rim heated her so passionately, warming her wondrously.

 He was still cumming, moaning into his whore’s mouth as he utterly flooded her pussy with cum. Her cunt was so divine that it seemed to provoke more semen out of him than usual, something rarely achieved with him. But Thelox wasn’t in the mood for making her belly expand with his copious amounts of seed.

 With sudden strength and speed, Thelox pulled himself free of Hippolyta’s lips and grasp, rising up to kneel before his partner. The queen groaned in bewilderment, wondering why her god left her embrace, as he pulled his cock right out of her sloppy cunt, causing a flood of cum to flow out of the gaping hole, a veritable river of white. Thelox grasped his cock and aimed it over the queen.

 His ten-inch shaft kept on shooting, and a thick stream of semen hosed down her voluptuous body. From her groin to her naval to her enormous tits and even up to her face, Thelox’s cock splattered Hippolyta with semen, shooting thick, white cream all over her toned body. Hippolyta moaned with happiness yet again as she realized what he was doing, and shuddered with glee as hot thick cream coated her body.

 Furiously jerking off his cock to keep the flow going strong, Thelox roared with delight as he came all over the queen, painting her smooth skin white in potent blasts. Hippolyta’s lower body was caked with cum, most of it leaking from her overstuffed cunt. Her large tits were also covered in spunk, more so than the rest of her body due to Thelox paying more attention to that area. Her face and hair were also coated in jizz, and her eyes closed in bliss at being cummed on so lewdly.

 Finally the flow ended and Thelox took a deep breath to calm himself. Glancing down at the cum filled and stained queen gasping for breath beneath him, Thelox stood up from the couch and looked over the sex-crazed women just starting to come down from their high. All the Amazons looked up at the naked form of their king and were immediately stricken with lust. His body was bare for all, covered in sweat that glistened in the morning sunlight. Thelox looked up at the brightening sky and smiled. It was the dawn of a new day in a new era for this world.

XXXXXX

 In ancient times, Thelox was worshipped as a god and he definitely saw himself as one. But truthfully, Thelox didn’t know what he was.

 His mother was the only one with the same power as his. Legends said that she descended from the moon onto Earth. When she reached the planet, she saw a world engulfed in chaos and war, a race of mortals separated by religion, language and cultures. Seeing to bring order to the world, she used her immense power to bring humanity under her rule, creating a global empire that united the human race and had her as their sole goddess to worship. Eventually, she took a husband and had a son-Thelox.

 Thelox differed from his mother’s way of ruling. She ruled through fear, forcing people to submit through intimidation, brute force and terror tactics to keep the populace in line. Thelox preferred to gain followers through a combination of manipulation, genuine loyalty and subjugation through subterfuge. Better to mix up tactics instead of relying on one thing that’s bound to backfire. You could only rely on fear to keep the people in line before fear gave way to anger and set the people against you. His mother didn’t like his way of ruling, but he didn’t care. It was going to be his empire one day. Their arguments only got worse as he grew older.

 Around the time he was still in his teens (which would be considered 50 in human years) the Amazons were still a fledgling but quickly growing order of warrior women who worshipped his mother as their protector. Women from all over the world joined their ranks and traveled across the continent now known as Europe, making a name for themselves as warriors of virtue, love, and strength. They had made many enemies, among them the powerful warrior Heracles, who was the first and last man to have accosted Themyscira, their island home gifted to the Amazons by his mother.

 Heracles had traveled to the island under a flag of peace, but he shown his true colors before long. He would’ve taken the Amazons’ virtue and honor, but Thelox came and rescued them, striking Heracles down and destroying his army. He allowed the Amazons to take their vengeance upon the arrogant man, and his skull was still mounted atop the palace to this day. The Amazons came to worship him as well, and in time he knew the true pleasures of sex with an Amazon, beginning with the then princess Hippolyta and moving down the line. It was a swell time to be alive and a god.

 Looking back now, Thelox didn’t know exactly when things went south, but he figured it had something to do with his mother’s paranoia reaching a boiling point and erupting into a full blown family feud. His mother sought to tear down everything he had built and he wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Their battles were something to be spoken of in legends for a millennia. The world was reshaped by their war, and thousands died in the conflict that tore apart a thousand year empire. In the end, he won, but just barely.

 After sealing his mother’s corpse back into the moon, Thelox, tired and out of power, returned to Themyscira. According to Hippolyta, he passed out as soon as he set foot on the island and it appeared to the Amazons that he was dead. Greatly saddened by the death of their god and king, they buried Thelox in a remote temple deep in the forests of their island. That was all ten thousand years ago. Now he was awakened and knew that the world and humanity had changed greatly in the time of his hibernation-and not in a good way either.

 It was time to rectify his mistakes and bring order to this chaotic world once more.

 “M-My lord?” A soft voice spoke out.

 “Hmm?” Thelox opened his eyes to see a beautiful young red haired girl clad in a modest short dress standing sheepishly before his throne. “Ah, you’re…Alexa, right? Artemis’ sister?”

 “Yes, that’s me, my lord.” Alexa nodded, giving a little bow to show her respect. She was rightly nervous being in front of her god in person, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before she was the one getting dicked. The thought alone was enough to make her blush-though that was mostly from the sight of the queen’s sister sucking Thelox’s dick.

 Antiope, sister of Hippolyta, was much different to her sister in terms of appearance. She had blonde, almost white colored hair, slightly paler in complexion and (much to Hippolyta’s hidden annoyance) a larger chest. She tended to dress in a slightly more provocative manner than her sister as well. Nothing too extreme, just clothes that were more revealing in the chest and waist area. Her current attire was just a layer of white bindings wrapped around her generous bust and a simple tan loincloth that exposed her well-toned legs and stopped mid-thigh. It was only a matter of time before those were torn to shreds when Thelox got serious.

 The woman was on her knees, licking and sucking his cock. She didn’t waste time getting down to business, and showed no hesitation as she swallowed his shaft in one go with vigor. Placing a hand on the back of her head, Thelox smiled down at her and looked back up at the blushing Alexa.

 “Now, Hippolyta told me you were the go-to girl for information regarding the outside world.” He said.

 “Yes, I’m no warrior and I prefer reading books to wielding a sword. Though my sister scorns me for it, I like reading about the world and what goes on in it.” Alexa said. “We’ve sent out agents to all corners of the world to learn about Man’s progress, and the number of superhumans becoming more common. I often have my sisters bring back some books, papers, anything I can get my hands on, though I’ve never been off the island myself.”

 Thelox smiled at the girl’s interest in knowledge. He was pleased to see that she was becoming more comfortable around him as they spoke. “There’s nothing wrong with learning new things, Alexa. I don’t condone giving my time to dumb brutes who’d rather swing a sword than know more about the world they walk on. Now, tell me more about these superhumans.”

 “Well, the outside world is home to both mortals and people with special powers known as metahumans. It’s a recent term used to describe people with powers and nonhumans, specifically aliens or demigods. This planet is protected by heroes with such powers, many of them strong women who can match the Amazons in strength.” Alexa informed him, losing her stutter. “The regular humans who populate the Earth have developed powerful weapons and machines, employing great weapons on par with the ancient weapons of old. Weapons that can cause great devastation if unleashed on the world.”

 Antiope continued her deep throating, loudly bobbing her head up and down, sucking his shaft just as loudly. Thelox thrust into her mouth until his tip was hitting the back of her throat, and she adjusted the angle of her head to take more of him into her gullet, moaning in delight at his natural taste. Despite this, Thelox managed to focus on the conversation at hand.

 “So, mankind is protected by these extraordinary mortals. Are they attractive?” He asked.

 “Yes, my lord, they are all very attractive. The queen was even considering inviting some of those women into our ranks before you awoke. Once you see them, you’ll find that they’re almost as beautiful as us.”

 “Well, that gets me even more excited to go out into the world. I expect a list of the women I should go after first. I need to take out man’s powerhouses first before I make any headway in conquering this world.” He said. Antiope pull herself off his cock and began licked the side of it like a tasty treat, pumping it with both hands. She was still a pro at this despite centuries of inactivity. “Is there anything else I should know?”

 “We’ve just gotten a message from the kingdom of Atlantis, my lord. Queen Atlanna of Atlantis requests an audience with you.” Alexa told him.

 “Queen? Never thought that the Atlantians would accept a lone queen in their service, but they were always more progressive than humans. I take it she felt my power last night as well?”

 “Yes, she’s been very eager to meet with you, as is her bodyguard, Mera.”

 “Then I shouldn’t keep royalty waiting. Atlantis will have a crucial role in sending my forces to all corners of this globe.” Thelox said. At this point, Antiope had resorted to wrapping her tits around his shaft and ran them up and down his length in a glorious tit fuck that felt heavenly on his cock. “Excuse me, Alexa.”

 Alexa blushed as she saw Antiope increase her pace while Thelox thrust into her mouth to get more of his cock into her throat. After a few minutes of idly sucking his throbbing rod, Antiope raised her head and engulfed him all the way to his cock’s base, which made him grunt and warned her of his coming climax. She increased her efforts and began to lightly squeeze his balls to goad him into cumming quicker. Thelox responded by thrusting into Antiope’s mouth at a frantic pace until he finally emptied his load into her mouth.

 Antiope moaned at the man’s taste, having been decades since she’s experienced the taste of his seed and made a show of swishing it in her mouth before turning to the beet red Alexa and swallowing his cum. She smirked back at her and licked her lips.

 “That was absolutely divine, my lord.” Antiope praised. “As always.”

 “I’m happy to hear that, my dear. Now it’s time for my cock to claim another one of your holes.” Thelox said, his still throbbing cock twitching in the centered gazes of the two present Amazons.

 Antiope smirked and climbed onto his lap, and grabbing onto his shaft, quickly aligning it with her sex before sliding down on it, letting out a gasp as he stretched her like a fist being shoved into her pussy. She clenched her folds and gasped as he stretched her depths the further in he went, and didn’t stop until he was at her womb’s entrance. Alexa was already on the verge of fingering herself when she saw the thick cock spreading Antiope’s folds.

 Thelox groaned softly as he felt her tight pussy encase his cock in its warm embrace and adjusted his grip on her rear as she straddled him completely, pulling her close until her tits were pressed into his chest. Antiope placed her head on his shoulder and slowly began to bounce up and down on his lap while Thelox stared lustfully at the flustered Alexa.

 “You’ve done much for the Amazons, Alexa, and yet few know how truly valuable your knowledge is. Luckily I know that you are more than just some bookworm that can’t wield a sword, so I will allow you to get a little taste of what pleasures you shall experience from me.”

 Thelox snapped his fingers and in a blink, an exact duplicate of him appeared next to Alexa. The young woman jumped a bit, before her eyes automatically zeroed in on his naked form, lowering down to his crotch. Just like the original, the clone had a ten-inch dick that was long, hard and erect, pointing straight at her. Alexa licked her lips and took a shaky breath as the clone placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to his knees. Even the clone of Thelox shared his preference of allowing his women to taste his cock before he fucked them.

 Antiope was grunting and moaning as she bounced on Thelox’s lap, the throne room filled with the sounds of her moans and the slapping of naked skin slapping together in addition to the slurping noises of Alexa beginning her blowjob on the clone. She was descending into a haze of pleasure that was making it hard to concentrate, and Thelox had to tighten his hold on her ass to help her up and down his cock, which spread her womb apart each time he sank deep into her. Unable to do much else as her muscles began to get sore, Antiope settled with manipulating her vaginal muscles to caress his cock as it hammered into her like a piston.

 Alexa sat on her knees taking the clone’s cock into her mouth. Her tongue slid up and down the sides of his shaft, and he could not help but place a hand on her head. She sucked his cock for a good few minutes, alternating between bobbing her head with licking and kissing her way down the sides of his member and swirled her tongue around his tip. The clone had to wonder if Alexa read any books on sexual intercourse, because she was surprisingly good at this. Gentle and thorough, a pleasant little combination. But he would not waste a load in her mouth, she was more deserving than that. Pulling her head off his cock, he guided her to her feet and spun her around to bend her over a wall, placing her hands on a stone pillar. The clone pushed up her short skirt and tore off her panties, revealing her pussy as he lined up his cock.

 “Don’t get too carried away. This is only a preview to come.” The clone warned her before sinking his member into her wonderful cunt. Alexa groaned and tensed up as she felt her virgin pussy get spread wide open by the cock that sank into her body without pause.

 Alexa hunched forward, her firm breasts shaking as the clone fucked her from behind. He held her skirt up with one hand and grabbed her bare ass with the other one, kneading the wonderful flesh.  He could feel his cock throbbing as his release got closer and closer. This was but a fraction of the run time of the original, but it wouldn’t be fair to give her the entire package at once. The young Amazon didn’t bother holding back her cries of pleasure and thrust back into him to get his cock deeper into her.

 Antiope was engaged with Thelox in a searing kiss as she continued to mew in pleasure. “I’m going to…I’m going…oh fuck, I’m going to cum!”

 “Then don’t hold back.” Thelox told her and began slamming her down on his cock, increasing the frequency and power of his thrusts as he felt her tightening around his rod. Antiope started screaming and cursing in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot over and over again until finally she came.

 “Ahhhhhh!” Antiope scream as her pussy gripped his cock so hard but it would’ve caused a normal man pain. Her mind went blank when she felt his cock swell in her tight canal before spewing a flood of thick seed into her womb, claiming her sacred chamber as it pumped glob after glob of cum into her stuffed pussy. She slumped onto him and just allowed herself to focus on the waves of cum being fired into her cunt.

 The clone didn’t let up on Alexa even as he felt his creator cum into Antiope. Suddenly he felt Alexa’s cunt narrow and he knew she was right on the verge of her orgasm. He was almost there too, and he thumped his hips even harder against the redhead. His cock began to tingle with his oncoming release and when he felt that tell tale twitch, he knew the moment arrived.

 Alexa shrieked out her orgasm as she came around his cock, her cunt spasming along the length of his member as his cum spurted deep inside her. She shook as pleasure nearly overwhelmed her, and he knew she was cumming harder than she had ever cum before in her life. He too was shuddering pleasure as his cock pumped an almost endless amount of jizz into Alexa’s pussy.

 Both women rode out their orgasms as the two godly beings dumped copious amounts of cum into their wombs and claimed them as members of his eternal harem, warriors of his future army to maintain peace and order in the world for the next ten thousand years. The clone vanished and Alexa fell to her knees as cum spilled from her gaping cunt, while Thelox finished cumming in Alexa and slowly lifted Antiope off his cock, gently placing her down near the foot of his throne. Glancing over at Alexa, he stood up and walked over to her.

 “My…lord…?” Alexa questioned wearily as she tried to recover from the intense fucking she just had. She yelped a bit when Thelox picked her up in a bridal carry and walked out of the throne room. “W-What are you…?” She squeaked.

 “You need to rest from your reward. Once you recover, I want you to compile a detailed list of all these fabled super heroines that protect this world. I want to know more about the women I shall dominate in the future. For your service,” He smiled down at her flushed form. “I shall fuck you before your older sister.”

 Alexa blushed heavily and hid her face in his chest as he walked outside into the open. The other Amazons were going to be so jealous of the treatment she was getting from him. Her life just got more exciting in ways she never expected.

XXXXXX

During their reign, Thelox and his mother ruled over all forms of life on Earth; the sky, the Earth and the seas were there’s to rule. The kingdom of Atlantis was home to an offshoot of humanity, homo mermanus, where they ruled the seas for countless generations. Since his mother couldn’t be bothered caring about the lesser known Atlantians, Thelox took it upon himself to guide the people, often keeping the peace between those who live on the surface and those underwater. He had to show some muscle to get both sides to stop hostilities and avoid an interspecies war. Nonetheless, the atlantians have respected and worshipped Thelox as his station commanded, showing great loyalty to him in return for his many services to their kind.

 As he continued fucking the Amazons on the island on by one, Thelox learned from Hippolyta that Atlanna, the current queen of Atlantis and all the seas, still kept in contact with Themyscira, as was the pact formed between both nations long ago. Even though Atlantis was beginning to take a greater part in world affairs thanks to Mera’s status as Aquawoman, they were still l recluse, keeping an eye on the humans’ ever growing arsenal of destructive weaponry. Should such a time war between the worlds arises, Themyscira and Atlantis would ally to fight the larger world. Thankfully, it hasn’t come to that.

 Thelox was surprised that they even remembered him, though considering how many Atlantian women he’s fucked back in the day, it shouldn’t be a surprise anymore. Judging from how Atlanna’s message sounded, it looked like she was very eager to see him in the flesh. Looks like his little power stint last night had been felt even on the ocean floor.

 Pausing the Amazonian breeding festival for the time being (much to the disappointment of many women), Thelox dressed himself in the finest silks Themysciran tailors could fashion for him in such a short time and stood with Hippolyta on one of Themyscira’s glorious beaches. Behind them, a group of ten Amazon warriors stood ready, still glancing at Thelox’s godly body with stolen glances. Diana and Donna stood beside their mother, dressed in plain tunics and skirts, both girls a little uneasy about political meetings, rare as they are.

 “Ah, here she is.” Thelox smiled, his gaze on a section of the beach.

 Near the beach, a section of the water rippled wildly, and then split open, exposing wet sands, to reveal two Atlantians sauntering from the water. The water returned to normal as they walked onto the white sandy beach, one a tall blonde woman and the other a woman with hair red as fire. According to Hippolyta, the latter was Mera, captain of the Atlantian guard, and a good friend of the queen.

 But his focus was on Atlanna herself. Atlanna was a tall woman, almost as tall as him, her skin a pale sandy tone akin to the beach itself and lacked with flecks of gold. Her legs were long and firm, supporting wide hips and a voluptuous frame. Her bosom was large and plump against her silvery dress, large enough to rival Hippolyta’s own immense rack. Her face showed minute signs of age but was mostly overshadowed by her natural beauty, from the curve of her plush pink lips to the gleam of her sapphire eyes. Her long main of radiant platinum hair was tied in a high ponytail that swayed in the salt-laden air. All of her beauty was complemented by a thin silvery dress that rippled like waves.

 Thelox didn’t move from his spot as Atlanna and Mera came to meet him. He could immediately see the desire in the two women’s’ eyes as they got closer to him, their gaze turning hungry as they looked upon him magnificent form. He was just as impressed; Atlanna was a beautiful woman, and the faint wrinkles around her eyes and hands only made her more beautiful. She’s been around the royal block a couple of times. Taking a quick glance at her prominent cleavage and desperately wanting to tear that dress open to expose those luscious tits to bury his face between them, Thelox amped up the charm and greeted the queen politely.

 “Atlanna, Queen of Atlantis and all the seas. Welcome to Themyscira.”

 “Thank you, lord Thelox. It is an honor to finally meet you after hearing so many legends about you.” Atlanna responded affectionately. “It’s been a long time since I was last on this island.”

 “I’m sure you and Hippolyta would like to catch up. In that case, I will be quick about this.” Thelox said as he got right down to business. “I have great plans for this world, and my powers have nearly returned thanks to the Amazons sating my lust. But I need more than the Amazons if I want to conquer and maintain a hold over this planet. A united force of Amazons and Atlantians would do well to enforce this new order.”

 Atlanna listened intently, and she was already making plans to bring his dream to fruition. Her people had also worshipped Thelox since ancient times and awaited his return, not truly believing that he was dead. Atlanna had spent much of her childhood being taught to obey the commands of the god king who sought to unite the world in spite of his chaotic mother, and now that he was here in the flesh, she would do her duty.

 “My people are at your command, my lord, as am I.” Atlanna smiled. “But…I would like to discuss this in the palace. Preferably in private.”

 “You’ll have no arguments from me.” Thelox said and took her hand, leading her back towards the city with Hippolyta in tow, along with the sisters and Mera.  

XXXXXX

 Atlanna was one of the first Atlantians to feel Thelox’s power during the first night of the breeding festival, mainly due to her royal blood, which made her more sensitive to magic and divine powers. When she felt Thelox’s power wash through the ocean, she felt her body heat up tremendously and nearly had an orgasm on the spot (the same couldn’t be said for Mera, who really did cum on the spot). She had never felt such intoxicating power before in her life, and knew that this was the real thing. It was an honor to meet the god in person, and she was very impressed with what she saw. But Atlanna wasn’t here to just look, she also wanted to touch…and touch she did.

 The queen of Atlantis sat on her knees before the almighty god of the world in his bed chambers, her body exposed to his eyes only as she wrapped her hands around his long, dark length. The queen, while older than Mera, still sported a body that was both voluptuous and strong, and Thelox loved the way her firm tits pressed against his thighs as she knelt between them.

 She marveled at how warm and thick he felt in her fingers. She felt the occasional throb in his length as both her hands came to smooth around him, and she let her other hand fondle his balls lightly. Smiling up at Thelox, her cheeks dark with a hungry, aroused look building in her gaze, she finally drew forward to claim Thelox’s cockhead past her lips.

 Atlanna purred around the taste of his length, and from the very first second that it touched her tongue his flavor flooded her mouth, sending wild shivers down her spin and littering her body with goosebumps. The woman’s mouth pushed past the tip as she started to take him deeper, and Atlanna’s tongue went flat against the underside of her god’s shaft as she worked her mouth slowly downward. She cradled him with her tongue while her head travelled, and inch by inch Thelox’s cock worked through the well respected queen’s waiting, eager mouth. Thelox leaned back on his hands on the bed as Atlanna gave herself to the overpowering desire to please him.

 Any hesitations (not that she had any) she had vanished as she knelt there on the floor, working her mouth back and forth on the man’s thick, throbbing cock, her hands perched against the inside of both of his powerful thighs. Her motions were slow and sweet for the moment, almost romantic in how they worked over his flesh. Like so many of Thelox’s lovers, Atlanna had a style uniquely her own. Hers was slow and gentle, tending to him with loving compassion more akin to that between a mother and son.

 Each press of her lips, each lick of her tongue sent Thelox’s body tensing in pleasure, his member throbbing and twitching with every passing second. When Atlanna’s mouth left his cock, it was to lower her lips to his sack underneath, where her tongue slid out to tease him with the tip, drawing tiny lines of warm moisture over his sensitive skin.

 “I never imagined that I’d meet the king of the ancient world in my lifetime.” Atlanna said as she pressed her cheek along the side of his cock, looking up into his handsome features as she did so. She nestled it to her face like someone would a darling pet, her cheeks red and her lips parting in aroused, warm pleasure. “I thought the stories of you were just myths, but something always told me that you were real. I’m glad I kept an open mind.”

 “I am too.” Thelox said, his cock strong and warm as it pressed against the queen’s cheek. He continued to watch her as she cradled it close, a smile forming on his lips as he saw just how much she tended to it. The woman practically worshipped it with her fingers and lips; stroking him tenderly before leaning her head forward to press a loving kiss to the side of his shaft. “You and Hippolyta will lead the vanguard of my combined forces in the conquest of this world, and once I have regained domination of Earth, you two shall be my queens in the new empire.”

 Atlanna beamed and drew her mouth over his cock once more, sucking him down another few slow, sweet inches. With Atlanna’s mouth tracing back and forth over his shaft, Thelox let himself relax with a wonderful sigh, allowing himself to let the woman to the work for once. She was surprisingly good at this, not just pleasuring him but also making him relax and allow her to do all the work. Atlanna pleased him like the king he was, and in return he would give her the greatest pleasure known to man. He idly thought of the superpowered women out there in the world, heroes and villains he couldn’t wait to fuck them all.

 He smiled, warmth rushing over him as he started to feel his peak coming. He gazed down at Atlanna when the moment began, knowing she could feel his climax coming. Her hand slipped underneath his sack to gently massage him free, while her mouth was holding static against the edge of his cockhead. One hand was stroking him in slow, loving grips, and with a beautiful smile spread over her sucking mouth, she looked up at her god with ready, adoring eyes. She was eager to receive Thelox’s seed, and couldn’t be happier to be the one helping him release.

 She rolled her tongue flesh against the tip of his cock when she felt his shaft start to throb, and when the moment came, she controlled his flow with the press of her tongue and the slow, steady grip around the base of his length. Atlanna sucked hard, drinking every last bit of cum into her mouth, making her cheeks swell out as she took in the semen. Her eyes flickered with something like contentment, and she somehow managed to keep all of his cum into her mouth without spilling a drop.

 Thelox had seen a lot of impressive things in his time, but fuck, seeing a woman actually keep all of his cum in her mouth without spilling a drop was right at the fucking top.

 Atlanna gurgled just a little as she enjoyed the load before she swallowed it down with a flick of her head and a firm contraction of her throat. Her smooth neck rippled as it slid down, and she gave a hot moan of satisfaction as she felt the last droplets slide down her gullet. Shuddering, she sighed contentedly as she licked her lips, and smiled up at Thelox with flushed cheeks.

 “You certainly are a woman who tests her limits.” Thelox commented with a smile. His member was drained for the moment yet he remained hard, thanks in part to seeing Atlanna stand up before him in all her naked glory.

 She smiled at him and pushed him back a little as she mounted him, her bare boy pressing in against Thelox. When her bountiful chest lowered in front of his gaze, the young god took to it quickly; his lips pursing around a nipple and drawing it forward much to the delight of the queen. Atlanna’s voice cried out in delight as she swung her legs around Thelox’s waist, straddling him while a hand lowered to search for the frame of his thick, eager cock. When she found his shaft, she held him gently and worked it close until she felt the tip of it slide over her folds. The two shared a brief glance, Thelox’s mouth still locked on her tit, and with a deep breath Atlanna pushed down, letting him inside her.

 Pleasure washed through Atlanna’s body and she ran her hands through Thelox’s long black hair, losing her fingers within the locks while she savored the stretching of her cunt around his dick. He filled her neglected walls impossibly well; his length and girth a perfect fit. She was  warm and wet within, and her muscles tightened around him, almost immediately refusing to ever let him go. Still, Thelox continued to suckle on her breasts, groaning into her chest as his cock reached deep inside her.

 Atlanna’s head was swimming as she realized that her body was being claimed by a fabled god, and it would be the first of many sessions with him. Holding his head close to her breasts, she began to bounce on his lap, pulling or pushing his thick, hungry length inside her with each pump.

 Thelox also took great pleasure from their intertwining bodies, savoring his cock buried deep into her body. The wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled the quiet bedroom with Atlanna’s lovely moans and his muffled grunts. His hands roamed her bare boy, trailing down her back or lowering underneath her rear to give her firm ass a hearty squeeze. He allowed her to set the pace, which was slow and measured, her cheeks clapping on his thighs every time she went down on him.

 Atlanna would often break her pattern of thrusts by pushing herself down on him until his entire length was buried in her pussy and rolling her hips to rub his cock along her sensitive walls. Thelox bit at her nipples harder and slapped her ass, making her yelp and moan. Their bodies were sweaty and glistening in the waning sunlight and it was something she had never ever dreamed of happening in her lifetime.

 Eventually their peaks came, and they carried them with the same grace and dignity they had already thrown themselves into. Thelox grew silent as his cock began to swell and Atlanna bit her bottom lip as she also felt her release coming. Her eyes rolled back as she came like a waterfall around his shaft, and this triggered his own orgasm, his dick swelling with jizz before firing ropes of cream into her. Her head rolled back and she gave a wonderful moan as she was stuffed with cum, feeling his cock swell and pulsate with every blast of cum shot into her womb.

 Thelox held her on his lap as he let Atlanna’s cunt milk him for everything he had and didn’t let her go until he felt his near endless streams of cum slow to a stop. Atlanna still held onto him tightly and was panting heavily, sweaty and out of breath, almost delirious with pleasure. The once regal looking queen looked like one of the fucked silly Amazons he had the pleasure of having earlier.

 Yes, things were going extremely well for him. With the queens of both Themyscira and Atlantis in his harem, he could finally get started on reclaiming the planet for his empire. And to do that, he had to subjugate the world’s female heroes first.

 


	4. Mating with Mera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website! Link is in my profile.

Chapter 3-Mating with Mera

Upon the shores of Themyscira’s eastward beach, the gleaming blue waves lapped playfully around the white sandy shores, tenderly washing over the land with gentle rippling sounds. Little crabs scuttled around in the sand in search of debris to scavenge, waving their claws at each other whenever confrontations occurred. Near the beach, the cheerful calls of birds within the lush forest add a distinctive song to the pleasant scene, as they tree were perched on swayed ever so slightly in the wind. It was truly befitting of the name Paradise Island.

 Several Amazons were enjoying themselves at the beach, relishing in the lush tropical heat of the sun and enjoying the cool ocean breeze as they indulged in recreational activities. Some were lying naked on large towels, leaving their bare bodies open to the sun’s kisses, whilst others build elaborate sand castles. Others were playing in the water, laughing and hollering as they tossed a boll between themselves, and there were even two women engaged in more carnal acts, kissing and sucking on each other, moaning lustfully as they rubbed their bodies against one another. All in all, quite the lovely day at the beach.

 Thelox would’ve thought himself a fool if he didn’t take advantage of this beautiful place. With the lovely scenery, beautiful women, and current high he was still experiencing from fucking the Atlantian queen, Atlanna, he decided to spend this wonderful afternoon fucking another Amazon-the young spitfire Artemis.

 “For a woman who’s never had a man before, you’re definitely a pro at this, Artemis.” Thelox commented as the red haired Amazon took his cock into her mouth. He was sitting in a simple beach chair overlooking the ocean and in full view of the other Amazons on the beach.

 The pony-tailed Amazon bobbed her head up and down Thelox’s shaft without any sense of self-control or restraint. He watched her choke herself on his dick, taking more than half of his godly member down her throat. Her tongue swirled along the underside of his length and he groaned as he felt his balls churn and his cock throb from the wonderful sensations. Artemis’ natural fierceness translated to her sexual skills, and this was enhanced by her need to one-up her sister Alexa, who left quite an impression on him.

 Abruptly, Artemis pulled back, leaving his cock pulsating with need and covered in her saliva. She stood up and pulled herself onto his lap, straddling his waist. Thelox’s eyes brightened as his cockhead was pressed against the beautiful Amazon’s slit, and Artemis also bit her lip at the physical contact between their loins. She had been waiting for this ever since she saw her sister getting fucked from behind in their home.

 With a victorious, triumphant cry, Artemis of the Amazons sank down on Thelox’s cock, right then and there. Every last inch of his spit-covered, throbbing member slid inside of the beautiful red head, and thanks to his considerable size and her entire weight falling down on him, his dick punched right through her cervix as well, the first few inches of his shaft filling her womb and stretching it out around his cockhead.

 Artemis came immediately, her eyes crossed and her tongue hanging straight out as her body tensed up and experienced an explosive orgasm. Her folds clenched rapidly around Thelox’s dick and she shortly recovered from the first climax he’d brought her to. Regaining some of her senses, the warrior woman started bouncing up and down on his member, riding his cock as fast and hard as she could.

 Thelox just continued to lie back on the chair and allowed her to take the lead, watching her firm tits bounce along with her, savoring his large cock being caressed and rubbed by her soaking wet cunt that was spread around it. When she raised herself up, Thelox grabbed her hips and roughly slammed her down onto his lap with enough force to fracture a human woman’s pelvis, though the impact just sent a flood of euphoria rushing through her body. Not even letting her recover, he started thrusting upwards into Artemis’ cunt and womb and fucked the redhead as she rode him as fast and hard as she could.

 “H-How does it feel, my lord?” Artemis gasped, rolling her hips to grind his shaft along the insides of her cunt. “Does my cunt feel better than my weaker-mmm-sister?”

 “All Amazons feel lovely, Artemis, your sister included. Aside from the queen and her family, you all are equal in my eyes.” Thelox said passionately, not even winded from his hard fucking of the wild woman on top of him.

 Artemis could feel the strong love and adoration in his words and it increased her arousal tenfold, making her bounce on his lap harder. He slammed her onto his cock harder and faster, making sure he bottomed out in her every time she sank down onto him. Thelox felt his climax approaching and closed his eyes as he let his release go, slamming her down onto his shaft one last time before cumming right into her. Thick clumps of seed shot through her pussy and filled her womb right then and there, painting her sacred insides white and creamy as she cried out and orgasmed once more from his dick.

 Thelox didn’t let her go as he came into her, making sure that she got the full force of his cum just like the other women he fucked in the past. As his cock pumped obscene amounts of cum into his latest conquest, he thought of what he was going to do for the rest of the day. There were still thousands of Amazons to fuck, but he’d be rude to ignore the queen’s bodyguard, Mera. He was in the midst of making plans on how to handle the outside world, and that beautiful woman had yet to be blessed by his godly cock. Maybe he’ll pay her a visit after fucking all the Amazons on the beach. That’s a good idea.

XXXXXX

 In between the sessions he had with the Amazons, Thelox would often spend time with Atlanna, who was a surprisingly wonderful person to talk with when he wasn’t fucking her brains out. Like Hippolyta, there was something about her that just made her pleasant to be around, probably an antithesis to his overwhelming masculinity that he sometimes welcomed in his downtime. During these meetings, he would also meet Atlanna’s bodyguard, Mera.

 Mera was just as beautiful as her queen. Her lusciously voluptuous body was clad in a skin-tight green suit, a scaly leathery one-piece that practically left nothing of the lustrous bodyguard to the imagination. Her curvaceous frame, powerful legs and impressive bosom seemed to ripple under her delightful outfit, with her pale skin gleaming in the sun thanks to the water clinging to her after her afternoon swim. Her long red hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes shined with power and authority. Thelox could only think of the ignored suitors back in Atlantis clamoring after her in vain. The thought made him smirk.

 So after fucking the entire beach full of Amazons, Thelox went back to the palace to meet up with Mera, who was more than eager to meet her nation’s patron god face to face in private. Atlanna was kind enough to set up the meeting and give them the privacy they needed, though Thelox wasn’t adverse to having a small audience.

 “I’ve heard so much about you from Atlantian texts, but I never thought you were actually real. It’s hard to discern history from myths.” Mera told him. “Forgive me, my lord, but the legends of your power seemed too fantastical to be true.”

 “I understand. I’ve read some of the ancient texts from the Amazons’ library and even though most of its true, I can see having trouble believing it if you didn’t see it for yourself.” Thelox said, taking a sip of his wine. He was sitting in his chair naked, out on the balcony of the queen’s bedroom in the palace.

 Mera took a look outside at the Amazons lingering outside the palace, focused on Thelox’s chambers specifically. They were the unlucky women who had yet to be blessed by their god’s cock and wanted to at least get a glimpse of him in his naked glory before he went back inside. Mera herself had a hard time holding a conversation while trying not to be distracted by his godly body.

 “Will I get to see if those stories are true?” Mera asked.

 “Soon, though there is one myth you can definitely confirm for yourself.” Thelox stood up and entered his chambers, much to the disappointment of the onlookers down below. Mera took a deep breath, knowing that the minute she went back inside, she wasn’t going to come back out for quite a while.

Mera followed Thelox back into his chambers and was immediately ensnared in a kiss. Clearly the god wasn’t going to wait to have sweet fun with the Atlantian.

 Holding the sea warrior closely, Thelox groaned as his lips were pressed firmly against hers, relishing her softness, her sweet feminine taste mingled with the fresh salt of seawater. Mera returned the favor, purring pleasurably into the mouth of the taller man as she put her arms around him, holding him close as the god’s hands stroked down her back, gliding over the smoothness of her suit and the faint dip between her shoulder blades.

 Throughout their fervent kissing and stroking, Thelox’s cock swelled with arousal. Spurred on by the luscious enjoyment he had with such a beautiful woman, his penis grew more and more erect, readying for when it could finally breed its second Atlantian womb.

 Thelox’s hands roamed down Mera’s body, feeling over the bubbly roundess of the woman’s rear, squeezing nicely at her plush ass. She moaned sweetly at that, pressing herself closer to the god’s hard, firm body. She herself wasted no time in exploring Thelox’s body with her hands, marveling at how such a normal looking man could hold such amazing power. She thought of all the Amazons he fucked so far, along with her queen, and just wondered how the hell could such a magnificent being come into existence? He was perfect, he was powerful, and he was strong in mind and body, all just part of the package of being the former king of the world.

 And speaking of package….

 Mera felt the firm sensation of a thick length idly poking around at her groin, sliding between her thighs, lightly tapping against her with each subtle movement the man made. It’s a lewd little tease, the way her partner’s cock was clearly grinding against her legs and hips tenderly thrusting between the slick scales of her outfit as Thelox gave soft groans from the sensations felt from it. Finding herself quite absorbed with the tender touches and the appendage performing them, Mera released her lips from Thelox’s and gazed down to see how big his already large shaft had gotten.

 Turned out, it had gotten a lot bigger. For the first time since accidentally walking in on her queen’s time with Thelox (neither of them noticed) she laid eyes on his now erect cock in its lengthening glory. The soft phallus she’d gazed on this evening had swollen to near three or four times its size, evolving into a thick and potent cock that had to be about ten inches or more in length. The pinkish tip was bulbous and rounded, a potent end to the intimidating girth, and the swelling of veins throughout it are testament to the intense potency flowing through it. The cock twitched between her thighs, tenderly rubbing at the slick cameltoe of her suit, along her thighs, and the sea warrior was utterly astounded by the sight of it, by just how huge it was.

 Awestruck at the size of her god’s cock, Mera could only continue to stare at it in a mixture of disbelief and amazement, before she feebly murmured, “T-That was inside of my queen…?”

 “Yes, and I’d say she took it into her very elegantly considering its size. I wonder if you’ll be as accommodating.” Thelox smiled at her nervousness. “Some preparation is usually needed if you want to take this in.”

 “O-Of course.” Mera cleared her throat. The thought of her very womb being bred by such a hefty shaft made her face flush and her heart rate increase.

 The Atlantian pulled away from the god’s embrace and walked over to the bed. The man observed her as she idly flexed her arms behind her and unclasped the golden armor around her collar. She let it drop with a metallic thud and then unzipped the front of her suit. Keeping her back to Thelox so as to not spoil anything, she drew the sipper right down to her groin and then flexed her lustrous body out of it. The tightly scaled green cover dropped from her with ease, exposing all of her bare body underneath, from the swell of her smooth shoulders and her lovingly curved back to her bubbly rear and phenomenal legs.

 Once the suit was a pile at her feet, Mera turned to face Thelox with a swish of her crimson air. Thelox licked his lips, his cock now throbbing almost painfully with anticipation as he gazed upon the nude body of his honored guest.

 Mera was slightly more curvaceous then most Amazons he encountered, built not quite as strongly; her frame was more akin to a professional swimmer than a dedicated warrior. She had curves throughout her body, from the swell of her impressive chest (as large as her queen’s and even Diana’s) to the bubbly roundness f her luscious rear. Her legs were particularly magnificent, long and strong wonder of ocean beauty, and all of her pale complexion was topped off by the faint layer of water perpetually adhered to her.

 “I’d say you’ve passed the inspection…and then some.” Thelox hummed, his cock bobbing long and straight in the air.

 Some of his power rolled off his body and filled the room. It didn’t go farther than the door and thus didn’t spark another lesbian orgy outside the palace walls like last time, though for Mera, who was instantly engulfed in its thick waves, felt the effects immediately. Her body felt hotter, her face flushed, her loins started tingling with a heat that could only be doused in one way. If Mera was worried about becoming slick enough to accept his cock into her, then she needn’t worry anymore.

 In the literal blink of an eye, Thelox stood before her, his cock poking at her belly as he groped her plump breasts and pushed her against the bed. She fell back onto the soft mattress and he followed after her, climbing onto her body and rubbing his cock along her glistening womanhood. Mera’s legs were spread wide, ensuring her pussy was fully exposed to the god. His tanned muscular frame was a contrast to the slender build of the paler Atlantian. Her heavy breasts were brushed by his hard chest and she shuddered at having such a perfect being over her. Grasping her perfect thighs, Thelox pressed his cockhead against her trembling heat and slowly but surely probed into his partner’s pussy.

 With a faint push, the tip started to push past the swollen lips into the alluring warmth of her soaked snatch. Mera purred softly as she felt her vagina start to be pushed apart, ready to accommodate the massive shaft aiming to take it to the very depths. Thelox himself simply hummed at the enthralling heat, sinking himself deeper and deeper into her. He was going to go soft first to better acclimate her to his dick, but once she was ready, all bets were off.

 His shaft slid into her sex, grinding past her sweet wet walls so nicely; he noted that she was rather tight, but her wet innards were easily pushed aside by the raw girth of his length. Thelox could only grin at the thought of ruining the woman he knew many Atlantian men and women wanted a taste of for so long. As for Mera, she was moaning loudly as her god sank deeper within her, filling her so nicely and hoping that when it cums it’ll feel just as good.

 Thelox continued to sink deeper and deeper into Mera, their chests rubbing pleasurably as their hips bumped together, with Thelox’s cock fully buried within Mera. Their groins melded together as Mera’s cunt held his cock within a tight, wet sheath, with his tip pressing against the woman’s very cervix, just barely poking through the entrance to her womb.

 “Gods above, this feels…amazing.” Mera moaned, her eyes sliding shut as she reveled in the thick cock spreading her innards.

 Thelox was also relishing his cock lodged within her luscious cooch and bathed in the sweet euphoria, gearing up to pound into her without abandon once she got going. “It feels wonderful on my end as well. I’m going to have so much fun breeding you. Shall we get started now?”

 “Yes,” Mera breathed. “Please.”

 Thelox pulled his shaft back, drawing it out inch by inch. The sea warrior moaned softly through pink lips throughout every meager millimeter of his movement, shuddering pleasurably as her cunt clenched sporadically around the god’s thick shaft. When Thelox had around two thirds of his cock outside Mera’s pussy, slick with her fluids, he promptly shoved it back in, hilting himself again in a potent thrust. He repeated the motion, withdrawing up to a decent length before he shoved back in.

 Their hips slapped together with a squelching noise born from Mera’s leaking fluids and she was left gasping with ecstasy at the surge of pleasure brought on by the massive shaft pushing into the slick snatch. Thelox’s large hands clenched her soft thighs to hold her down while he pumped into her, his chest rubbing against her breasts and hard nipples with each shudder, sweat starting to form on their skin.

 Mera wailed in ecstasy as Thelox really started to get into it. She felt every inch of it being rammed into her, grinding over her walls, the thick tip kissing her cervix, sending sharp dazzles of pleasure through her nerves. She adored it, relished it, found it every bit as invigorating as the rush of battle.

 Mera’s moans and cries encouraged Thelox to increase the speed and power of his thrusts, drawing on his divine strength to make each push of his phallus even more potent. The slick slaps of their hips bumping each other rang throughout the room, accompanied by their heavy groans and gasps, and the shuddering of the bed itself, the hefty frame trembling beneath the power of a godly romp.

 She relished the increased for being inflicted on her cunt, the greater strength of Thelox’s penis fucking her in ways no other man on Earth could copy in any way. It intensified her already potent enjoyment of their mating, and had her body shuddering with utmost euphoria. A normal human would’ve had trouble coping with such force, but Mera’s Atlantian physiology (capable of withstanding intense water pressures) had no trouble, and she actually encouraged him going all out on her body. Thelox fucked her hard with the intent to dominate her, reshape her cunt so that it’ll only fit his cock, and fill her with so much cum she’ll be birthing his children for decades.

 The thought was enough to make her moan and hold onto Thelox tightly, making him feel her fast paced heartbeat through her chest with each powerful thrust into her. She held onto his powerful, muscular arms as the bed trembled with each thrust; the slick squishes of their sexes colliding knocked the breath from her lungs and left her breathless before she had a chance to inhale.

 “I’m so, so close.” Mera gasped, feeling the heat swell within her. Each thrust of Thelox’s cock hit her deeply, spurring on the potent swelling of warmth, like magma building within an undersea vent. It was going to erupt soon, and explode with tremendous force as she surrendered her body and womb to the god. “I’m going to c-cum, my lord. I’m going to cum h-hard!”

 Thelox could feel it himself, how the woman’s core seemed to burn around his shaft. Soon her cunt will squeeze him so tightly that the friction would cause him to explode and he would welcome that climax with open arms…as will she. “Then cum, Mera, cum hard! Cum for me, as hard as you can!”

 The bodyguard obeys her god and king without question like the good soldier she was.

 With a piercing squeal, Mera gave into her orgasm. Thelox grunted as her cunt constricted around his relentlessly thrusting shaft, squeezing it tightly, pushing into it. It made fucking her twice as good, to sink his cock in and out of her even tighter pussy. This causes the heat swelling within his balls to increase and his cock to shudder for the impending climax.

 “I’m about to cum, Mera.” Thelox grunted, closing his eyes and slowly losing himself to the velvety embrace of the snatch swallowing his cock repeatedly. “Are you ready for my seed?”

 “Yes!  C-Cum inside me! Please, do it inside!” Mera shrieked in response, positively lost in her euphoria, senselessly squirming and shuddering as the god’s cock continued to mercilessly pound her leaking cunt. “Fill me with your seed! Breed me! I want your seed inside!”

 Her ecstatic pleas rang in Thelox’s ears and thus he acted to indulge them. Giving into the grand pleasure within, the intense instinct to cum, Thelox threw his head back and roared with blissful triumph as he came right inside of Mera’s cunt, slamming in straight to the hilt. 

 Mera’s screams shorted out and her eyes rolled back as she felt thick bursts of semen pour right into her, straight into her very core. His cock throbbed with each creamy deposit and penetrated her cervix to fill her womb. It had no problem painting her innards white, filling up her core with its viscous mass, and more spurts continued to come, completely and utterly overtaking all the space in her womb before it began to spill into the rest of her pussy. She felt the thick streams flowing down her cunt and it sent sparks through her lower body.

 Thelox continued to pour a hefty load into the woman, almost a greater amount than the load he pumped into Artemis earlier. His cum was leaking more potently now, trails of white emerging from Mera’s stretched rim over his shaft. He felt the heat of his fluids dribbling out of his partner’s sex, pooling into a sloppy puddle beneath them, staining the sheets and gathering around the faint indents of the woman’s plush ass.

 Eventually Thelox reached his limit, and he stopped cumming. His flow grew weaker and weaker, dwindling down into droplets. But even with the end nigh, there was still the luscious satisfaction of having filled Mera with so much cum; her canal was overflowing itself now, every bit as swollen with semen as her womb, and Thelox groaned with relish for it.

 When the last globule of cum leaked from Mera’s flooded cunt, Thelox slumped over Mera and slowly pulled his cock out, his shaft’s firmness already fading somewhat, coated in a mixture of juices leaking from the woman’s cunt.

 As for Mera, she was on the verge of passing out, her body covered in sweat, out of breath and exhausted. There was a slight swell in her womb that was visible through her stomach, along with a profusely leaking cunt full of seed that pooled under her firm ass. Thelox smiled at the familiar sight and stood up, rolling his shoulders and glancing outside at the city before him. This was what it was like to breed a wondrous woman. To be inside her, to cum inside her womb, completely and utterly filling her with semen. Mera’s fate will be the fate of all powerful women in this world. He will revive his family with the Amazons and superheroes of the world. 

 There were still quite a few Amazons to fuck into a coma, but he had all the time in the world. He had finalized a joint force of Amazons and Atlantians who will form the vanguard of his conquest of this planet. Come tomorrow, he will finally begin plans with taking control of this world back from man and turning this world into the empire it was supposed to be…starting with him conquering the most powerful women on the planet.


End file.
